mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wedding
The Wedding & The Baby! is the fifty-eighth episode of MyMusic (show) and the final episode of the second season. In this episode, it is the day of the avatar wedding but Nerdcore becomes suspicous of Straight Edge's avatar's loyalty to Scene's avatar, Metal is about leave on tour and Intern 2 visits MyMusic for the avatar wedding. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Nerdcore decides to help Scene with the wedding. When he was looking for an avatar band, he comes across Straight Edge's avatar kissing another avatar. Believing Straight Edge is cheating on Scene, he goes to tell her. Immediatelly after Country walks in, telling the audience about having a dream where she was Taylor Swift trying to date Jake Gyllenhaal, despite disliking Maggie Gyllenhaal. Intern 2 visits MyMusic for the wedding, much to Scene's delight. When Nerdcore appears, he too is happy to see Flowchart. Seeing Scene so happy for the wedding, Nerdcore decides not to tell her about Straight Edge's avatar and suggests that his avatar play at her avatar wedding and Scene agrees. Nerdcore decides to look for more evidence to see if Straight Edge is in fact cheating behind Scene's back in real life. Flowchart meets up with Indie, telling him that he's only at MyMusic for the wedding and doesn't want any fighting between them. When Tina and Rayna arrive, Tina says she brought cake for the wedding. However, Rayna reveals they came by to stop Metal from going on tour. Metal refuses to listen to his family, stating he's going to be a terrible father towards the baby. But Tina puts Metal's hand over her stomach, causing Metal to have a flashback montage of having Rayna and being a first time father, showing that even though at the beginning he keeps hurting Rayna by accident, he improves over time. After the montage, Tina reveals the baby isn't kicking, but headbanging. Because of this, he decides not to leave. Tina states the reason for the flashbacks is because her pregnant belly can show the past once every ten years. However, she tells the audience she actually used the flashback cam. Once the wedding is in process, Nerdcore speaks up, revealing that Straight Edge's avatar is not only cheating on Scene's avatar, but has an avatar wife and kids, has an avatar drug dealer, shows the owner of Straight Edge's avatar dog fighting ring, the debt collector of Straight Edge's avatar's gambling addiction and the former family whom Straight Edge's avatar murdered. Because of this, Straight Edge reveals this is all true. Soon after, Tina's water breaks and gives birth unrealistically fast (for dramatic effect). During this time, Tina goes into hormone rage. As the baby is born, it's revealed to be a boy and Tina goes back to normal. At the end of the day, Scene confronts Straight Edge about what happened. Straight Edge states that he hasn't done anything like that in real life and they're just avatars. He also argues that during the whole time they're dating, Scene never allowed him to kiss her. Scene then argues that she wants her first kiss to be special. Then Straight Edge gets it out of the way by kissing her. Feeling betrayed that it happened so fast, she breaks up with him. For Straight Edge it doesn't matter anymore, he can't imagine how long it would have taken for them to reach third base, much to Scene's shock that there's a third base. Straight Edge leaves. Meanwhile, when Intern 2 is about to leave, Indie calls him by his new nickname, Flowchart. Because of this, Intern 2 believes Indie now has a newfound respect for him as a person, as well as a colleague. However, Indie just throws coffee in his face. When Flowchart is about leave, he finds Scene depressed about what happened to her. Scene tells him that she believes she's too weird for anyone to date. However, Flowchart tells her that she good in many ways: She's always in a good mood, sees the best in every person and the bright side of every situation. When she tells him that she always imagined her first kiss being so amazing (calling her first kiss as "first kiss raped"), having her wedding called off, breaking up with Straight Edge and seeing Metal covered in afterbirth. With Scene believing the wedding day is memorable for all the wrong reasons, Flowchart kisses her, giving at least something good that's memorable. Soon, Scene starts kissing him and both start making out. Meanwhile, while Techno & Dubstep watch on, Techno asks Dubstep what if they themselves were a couple. So, they agree to kiss to see if there's any spark. They see no sparks fly, thus ending season two of MyMusic. Trivia At 15:59, this is the longest MyMusic episode to date, including the credits. Video Category:Season Two